The Antique Urn
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Amu is walking home after school and goes to a yard sale and gets a antique urn for free and finds out theres something evel and sad in the Urn .


I stop walking when I see a sign pointing left saying 'yard sale', I then dig in my bag for money. I find a 30 dollar bill and smile myself, I put the money back and head towards the yard sale.

There are things on tables and stuffed animals on blankets, people are shouting out, "Yard sale!". I turn to see an urn, it is decorated with red dragons and black stars.

"So pretty," I mumble under my break, I pick up the urn and look for the price tag, but don't find one. I turn around and see a person sitting on the chair, daydreaming while looking at the ground.

"How much for this?" I ask, walking toward them holding the urn.

" Whoa! Um, take it, you can have it free," the person smiles, despite the fact that I scared them.

"Thanks," I smile back at them, before walking away.

This is so cool, I got a really pretty urn for free, they are so nice, I hear a noise behind me and spin around, "No, there's nobody there?" I reassure myself, although it sounds more like a question than a statement.

I turn back around and keep walking until I get back to my house, I open the door to be jumped on by my little sister Ami, who is clearly extremely happy to see me.

"Amu, your back!" she giggles in delight, while hugging my legs.

I walk hearing mumbling, "unfair.."

"Did you say something?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"No, of course not big sis," Ami replies, I can tell that she is lying, but I decide to let it go.

I sigh, walking to my room.

Oh great Miki and Su are fighting AGAIN.

"GREEN IS BETTER MIKI, DONT TRY DENYING IT," Su retorts.

"AS IF YOUR IN DENIAL, BLUE IS THE BEST," Miki shoots back, smirking.

"NO GREAN," Su defends.

"NO BLUE," Miki argues back, gosh they sound like 5 year olds.

"Shut up already you to," I scold, as I sit down and take my shoes off.

"She started it," they both whine in unison, pointing to each other, charas can be such a hand full sometimes, I sigh once again.

I look at the urn and rest my hand on it.

"STOP!" I hear someone shout, Ran, Miki and Su fly over to the urn and we all stare at.

"You guys heard that, right?" I checked, making sure that I am not going crazy, they all nod.

I put my hand back on the urn and move the top a bit, all of a sudden the top comes off. A white cloud seeps out of the urn and I drop it in shock.

The cloud becomes a little girl holding a pink bear, she looks at the ground, "Mama, Mama, Mama," she cries out, "Mama, I loved you, why did you do this, Mama why?"

She looks up towards me and I see blood running down her face, I try to scream but nothing comes out.

Miki flies over to me, "What's wrong?" she asks.

I point over to the girl and they turn their heads.

"There is nothing there," Ran tells me.

"What do you mean she's right there!" I insist, looking towards the girl.

"Amu, you are way to stressed with Ikuto, Tadase, school and your guardian duties, you need to go to sleep," Su lectures me.

"Mama, stop, Mama!" The girl weeps once more.

I turn my head to look at the girl once more, "can you not here her?" I question the girls.

"No," my charas reply all at once.

"Mama, don't I love you so please stop," the girl begs as I stare at her.

"What happened? " I ask the girl, she lifts her head and stares at me her left check is covered in blood, one of her eyes missing, the other side of her face has marks all over, like a knife has been used to cut her numerous times.

The girl is pretty and looks my age, but as short as Rima, her one eye is blue, just like the ocean.

"Amu, what are you looking at?" Su asks me, but I ignore her.

"Give me a cloth," I instruct the guys.

Su hands me a white cloth, "Look at the cloth guys," I then wipe the blood from the girls face.

"Thanks," the girl smiles.

"B B Blood?!" Miki squeaks.

"It's the girl's blood," I answer, pointing at the girl again.

"There's no one here Amu," Ran tells me, I don't answer.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl.

She smiles at me, "Kimmy, "

"So what happened to you Kimmy? Why are you a ... Umm Ghost ?" I ask the poor girl.

Kimmy's face turns sad, it looks like she is going to cry or burst out laughing .

"My mama killed me," Kimmy replies.

"Tell me the story please?" I ask, she smiles and nods her head.

"When my papa died, my mama became very sad, I tried to help, I even got two jobs to pay for food and the rent. This is because my mama didn't do anything, not even move. One day I went into her room and she was saying 'I love you Rin, I love you,'.

She rocked back and forwards on her bed, it was so scary, but I understood, that it was because papa died. He was the person she loved even more than me, so I let it go and didn't tell anyone how my mama was acting.

That went on for a while, but one day when I came home from school she was walking around the house. So I asked her if she wanted to do something special, but she turned to me and started shouting, 'WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME!?'

She did that a lot so it didn't bother me, but to my surprise she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She then stabbed my eye out, as she did it she screamed 'I DON'T KNOW YOU!' she cut my face many times as you can see.

After she was done, she came out of the 'trance' she was in and hysterically screamed and cried, 'KIMMY KIMMY BABY, I AM SO SORRY,' she looked at the knife covered in my blood and I held my eye it hurt so badly.

Mama ran around the house screaming and yelling as I dropped to the ground and I bled to death.

I never really understand why she did that, I loved her, I even worked and went to school take care of her but she killed me.

I then became a ghost and sadly watched my mama burn my body, with much remorse, in the fire place and put my ashes in that Urn you have there." Kimmy explained, she looked as though she was going to cry.

I felt so bad for her I started to cry as well, my charas flew over to me.

"What's wrong Amu, are you okay?" Miki asked me, shocked as to why I was crying.


End file.
